The Wolfman of New Salem
“Finally Summer Break! I’m definitely looking forward to what I have planned this Summer” a very tall and thickly muscled werewolf with greyish blackish fur and was wearing a silver tank top, jeans, a chain belt, tennis shoes, along with a amulet around his neck said as he walked through the courtyard of Monster High with Clawd and Max. “Just what exactly are your plans for Summer break Fenris?” Clawd asked. “Me and Andy are going to spend the day at Gloom Beach then do some fright seeing for there’s some places he hasn't been too due to him living on Skull Shores his entire unlife” the werewolf now known as Fenris answered. “Isn't that too much? I mean where are you going to get the money for all that frightseeing?” Max said while joining Clawd’s side. Max was a tall 17 year old half normie teen with brown hair and eyebrows black eyes caucasian skin a fit build and wore a red and yellow sleeved letterman jacket with a yellow W stitched on the right side, a blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and tennis shoes. “Relax Max I’ve got that covered” Fenris assured then said. “Anyway enough about me, what about you two? What are your plans for Summer Break?” He asked. “The guys and I are spending our Summer Break in Gloom Beach” Clawd answered. “Again? Didn't you guys go during spring break?” Max asked. “That was before Jackson/Holt came here Max” Clawd replied. “So you're bringing Jackson/Holt along this time? That’s good, him and his alter ego could use some relaxation, however you might have to do something about Manny in case he tries something” the half Normie said. “Don't worry about Manny for Iris is going to introduce him to her parents” Clawd said. “I still don't understand what she sees in a bully like him, but I won’t judge, I mean you're already in a relationship with Draculaura and that’s fine with me and Max” the very tall werewolf said before turning to Max. “What about you Max, what are your summer plans?” He asked. “I'm visiting my grandparents with my parents something about a family reunion going on in the old town” was Max’s simple reply. “Sounds good” Clawd said. “Not exactly” Max said. “What do you mean?” Fenris asked. “Have you even seen my family? It’s huge and they can be worth more trouble than average” the half normie teen said. “I know that feeling, for I have to put up with Clawdeen and Howleen and their rivalry almost everyday” Clawd said. “Those two are at each other's fur again? I thought they got over their differences” Fenris stated. “They did but after catching her with Romulus weeks prior to her return from Boo York she was doing whatever she can to make sure that they’re going out as beast friends and not a couple” Clawd replied. “Like what she did with you and Draculara before me and Fenris started attending?” Max asked. Clawd nodded. “She really got to stop with that, for she can't keep smothering people like that because it could lead to dire consequences I mean know she's just looking out for her family but still” Fenris said with a sigh. Meanwhile Frankie and her ghoulfriends were sitting on the steps of Monster High talking amongst each other trying to come up with plans for Summer Break. “Come on ghouls we got to come up with something soon so let's hear it” Frankie said. “I say we all go to Scaris and see the sights for we didn't get a chance to see Ogre Dame on our last visit Cleo suggested. “No way ghoul my first visit was enough” Clawdeen pointed out. “Plus we saw what all we could last time we were there” Frankie added. “What about Las Plague-as? Fenris been there and he says that it's a fangtastic! Place” Draculara said. “I heard it gets hotter than the Scarehara in the summer up there mate so no” Lagoona replied. “Hey Frankie, ghouls, how are your summer plans, coming along?” Luke said approaching the ghouls. Luke was a tall slender handsome young man with light skin, black hair and eyes with a silver headed wolf cane, plus he was dressed in a sharp navy blue suit and loafers. “Not too well Luke, for we can’t decide on what to do” Frankie admitted then asked. “What about you? Do you have any plans for Summer?” She asked. “Afraid not for I need take care of the store,especially since Jackson is going to be hanging with Clawd and the others at Gloom Beach for the rest of the break” Luke answered. “Speaking of the store, how is it doing?”!Draculara asked. “Rather well, however I need someone to watch over it on full moon nights” Luke responded with a grim expression. “Why's that?” Cleo asked curiously. “Let's just say strange things happens to me on Full Moon nights” the part time clerk stated. “What do you mean mate? Lagoona asked. “Enough with the questions Ghouls, you know he hates it when someone asks him to many questions” Frankie intervened. “Thanks Frankie” Luke thanked. Category:TV Special Category:Fanfiction